


Too Much Honesty (Audiofic)

by 4persephone



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Kanan Jarrus: The Daddening, On the Sexual Education of Ezra Bridger, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Spacefamily, TW: Harm to Minor Child TW: Past attempted and successful child molestation..., reloading some later chapters with volume issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4persephone/pseuds/4persephone
Summary: A narrated audiofic version of 4persephone's Too Much Honesty, as requested.  (Will update along with written series)This fic is in the process of being reuploaded after I was gifted a MUCH nicer audiorecording program by one of the readers who enjoy these.  I hope those interested find it clearer to enjoy and with far fewer low volume issues





	1. Honesty Is Less Embaressing Than Sunscreen and Digging Deeper (Updated)

Parts 1-2 are here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/s8kmms624qskpmd/TMH1and2.mp3?dl=0


	2. Hitting Bottom and Too Much and Too Little Honesty (Updated)

Chapt 3 and 4

https://www.dropbox.com/s/s8kmms624qskpmd/TMH1and2.mp3?dl=0


	3. Arguments and Seeking Understanding (Updated)

Chapter 5 is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/i7z82o8bxdcjq96/TMH5.mp3?dl=0


	4. Compromise Is Just The Art Of Making Room (Updated)

Chapter Six is here:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ns9airetdhhgzy/tmh%206.mp3?dl=0


	5. Basic Explanations

https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvtgjdt6px69eah/tmh%207.mp3?dl=0


End file.
